Giving in
by ludmilla
Summary: Un OS sur les sentiments de Regina suite à la scène finale du 3x22...


**L'OS fait suite à la scène des retrouvailles entre Robin et Marianne. C'est rédigé du point de vue de Regina. **

**Au départ je ne pensais pas le publier. Je l'ai rédigé dans le but d'évacuer ce final. Et puis finalement on m'a convaincue de le partager...**

**C'est du drama hein ! Comme le final quoi ( *cry*) Donc prévoyez après cette lecture, une fic avec un happy ending et de l'humour :P **

**ps: pour les allergiques à l'anglais, le titre _giving in_ signifie capituler.**

**ps2 : si vous aimez lire avec de la musique, je vous conseille ces deux là qui m'ont inspiré l'écriture :**

**- A Great Big World ft Christina Aguilera - _Say something _**

**- Nikisha Reyes-Pile ft. Ben Cocks - _so cold_**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Giving in...**_

Il ne l'avait plus regardée. Toute son attention était désormais focalisée sur sa femme qu'il avait retrouvée. Il la tenait dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre lui. Roland enlaçait la jambe de sa mère, trop perturbé. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, ne faisant guère attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Elle avait assisté à cette scène, incapable de bouger, de parler. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait. C'était un cauchemar ! Elle allait se réveiller à ses côtés ! Il le fallait ! Elle ne pouvait pas endurer ça encore ! NON !

Elle étouffait. Sa gorge était sèche, son estomac noué. Elle était sous le choc. « Je ne savais pas, je vous le jure Regina ! Je voulais juste la sauver ! Vous alliez la… » Regina n'écoutait plus Emma. Elle suffoquait littéralement ! Elle devait sortir ! Elle ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps ce que sa vision lui offrait. Elle ne pouvait plus gérer ça. Robin avait retrouvé sa famille et elle, elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Au moment où enfin elle l'avait accepté. Elle avait ouvert son cœur à nouveau malgré ses angoisses. Elle avait fait cet effort ! Et aujourd'hui, encore une fois, elle en payait le prix. Elle se demandait sincèrement si elle avait le droit au bonheur. Peut-être que tous ses actes commis dans le passé ne seraient jamais expiés. Peut être qu'elle devait être malheureuse toute sa vie.  
Comprenant qu'elle allait craquer, Regina durcit sa mâchoire et serra les poings à en faire blanchir les jointures. Puis elle détourna son regard de l'homme. C'était fini. Au ralenti, elle prit la direction de la sortie. Elle entendit Henry l'appeler sur un ton inquiet. Mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Si elle le regardait, elle s'effondrerait, là devant tous, devant lui. Alors elle s'efforça d'accélérer le pas. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'il prononce son prénom. Qu'il lui dise qu'il la retrouverait après. Qu'il fallait lui laisser quelques temps, mais qu'il reviendrait après. Une voix lui siffla que ça ne se produirait jamais, déchirant son cœur davantage si c'était possible. Elle poussa la porte du Granny's et s'engouffra dans la nuit froide. Sans un regard en arrière. La porte se referma sur son passé, sur lui.

Sa maison était silencieuse, vide, comme son cœur. Elle était assise dans le salon, sur ce canapé, là où quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient fait l'amour. Là où elle lui avait enfin dit ce qu'elle avait ressenti quelques années plus tôt, à l'entrée de la taverne. Il l'avait alors rassurée, lui disant que chaque chose arrivait au moment prévu. Et que c'était enfin leur moment. Qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. Puis ils s'étaient embrassés. Leurs baisers, au début emplis de douceur, se firent passionnés au fur et à mesure que les mains soulevaient les vêtements et les chassaient. Et puis il lui avait murmuré dans son cou, au moment le plus intime, ces trois petits mots…il avait chuchoté si doucement qu'elle avait cru rêver. « je t'aime ». Elle s'était sentie transportée et tellement heureuse à ce moment là. Elle s'était sentie vivante. Elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. Robin s'en était immédiatement inquiété pensant lui avoir fait du mal. Elle lui avait alors adressé son plus beau sourire et avait posé tendrement une main sur sa joue « je t'aime aussi » Puis ils avaient ri tous les deux face au déferlement d'émotions qui les touchaient.

Comment sa vie a-t-elle pu basculer en quelques heures ?

Mon Dieu, qu'elle avait mal…Elle posa une main sur son cœur. Les doigts tendus enfoncés dans la chair, comme lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à l'arracher. Mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle était condamnée à vivre avec cette impitoyable souffrance. Regina se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée. Son reflet apparut dans le miroir qui trônait au dessus. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux rougis, n'exprimant aucune émotion. Cette image la renvoya dans son passé, après la mort de Daniel, le jour de son mariage avec Leopold...Trop de mauvais souvenirs rejaillirent alors, accentuant sa douleur. Ne supportant plus son reflet, Regina s'empara d'un bibelot posé sur la cheminée et le lança violemment contre le miroir, le brisant en milles morceaux. Sa respiration se fit plus intense, sentant sa colère la submerger. Alors elle ne contrôla plus rien. Dans un accès de rage, Regina s'empara de tous les objets à portée de main et les jeta à travers la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et balança les assises qui s'y trouvaient, dans une tentative vaine d'effacer les souvenirs d'amour…Puis elle cria sa souffrance. Dévastée, ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Elle s'effondra sur ce qu'il restait du canapé et déversa toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle ne sentit pas de suite la main posée sur son épaule. Dans un état second elle tourna son visage ravagé vers l'intrus. Ce dernier contourna le canapé et s'assit à côté. « Je suis tellement désolée Regina ». Dans un murmure à peine perceptible elle répondit : « J'ai mal ! Tellement mal ! ». Snow sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Regina semblait si fragile et malheureuse. Elle savait que ce qu'elle dirait ne lui servirait à rien ce soir. Les mots n'avaient pas leur place. Alors elle tendit son bras pour inviter Regina à se blottir contre elle. Cette dernière n'hésita pas et se précipita dans les bras de son amie. Snow la serra fort contre elle et embrassa ses cheveux. En cet instant, elle se promit d'aider Regina. Elle la soutiendrait quoiqu'il en coûte parce que cette femme méritait elle aussi le bonheur…

* * *

**Ceux et celles qui ont pleuré, levez la main \o **

**Alors qu'en dites vous ? ;-)**


End file.
